The Assassins of Chaos
by Emerald Fire9
Summary: Percy's found his true love, hunting monsters. He's forgotten everything except this love. He named himself Vesanus and goes from the U.S. to Canada and finally to Europe where a group of male monster hunters take him in. They've been at war with Artemis' huntresses for millenium. Will Vesanus be able to bring peace between the hunters or will he be the first person to kill a god?
1. Vesanus

_**AN**_

_Hey guys. Sorry for another uncompleted story but when something awesome pops into your head you have to write about it before it's too late. So here's my first PJO story EVER! Also I don't own PJO or AC and finally please do the poll on my profile and review my stories as well. _

_ENJOY_

It has been three months since Gaia has been defeated and the world seems to be at peace at last. No Demigod has seen a monster again after killing it, the gods haven't broken their promise to Percy again, and finally the Greek and Roman camps have agreed to join into a new unified camp (Someone help me with a name please). Everything is peaceful in the world and Percy Jackson? Percy's realized his true love. It's not Annabeth Chase. It's not any Demigod or full God. It's not even a mortal. His true love is hunting monsters.

He's become obsessed with it. He's even gone as far to refuse to stay at camp to draw monsters to him, but it doesn't work for very long. Percy moves around all over the country, hunting down every monster he could find from Dragons to Cyclops to even Giants all by himself. He's become taller, tanner, meaner, and much, much more muscular. Eventually he moves from the U.S. to Canada, exterminating all of the "Canadian Giants."

He starts fighting new creatures he could never think of names for. There were men with blades for limbs, Lions with hammer tails and wings, even some that looked just like dinosaurs but Percy defeated them all. His lust for battle drove him away from the continent to Europe itself where he found smarter and stronger monsters. He was having the time of his life getting injured for the first time in years in a fight. He has forgotten everything except his lust for the kill. He is no longer Percy Jackson, the teen who saved the world. He was now Vesanus, the 18 year old killing machine.

He was attacking one of the blade men when a cloaked figure jumped from a roof and landed on Vesanus' love, killing it almost instantly. Vesanus stares at his love, trodden underneath the feet of a stranger. At that moment He felt more anger towards that stranger than anyone he's ever met. His hatred consumed him in an inferno of loathing so intense that it turned everything around him a deep shade of red. He attacks with a fury that would make even Mars look at in fear. The stranger just simply dodges each lightning swift slash like Vesanus was moving in slow motion.

His cloak fluttering, staying in the same place just long enough for Vesanus to just barely touch it with his sword. He goes on and on, attacking with a wild abandon that no sane fighter would ever do. Eventually, as if tiring from his childness, the stranger puts out his hand and extends his pointer finger and thumb in the path of Vesanus's next blow. His eyes lit up with glee and he puts every ounce of his incredible strength in this last sword stroke. It was so powerful that it left a vacuum behind it as it cut the air on its way to its target. As it passed between his fingers the stranger closed them quicker than Vesanus thought would be possible and a loud breaking sound filled the air around them as Anaklusmos broke in half leaving an apple shaped hole in the end Vesanus was holding.

Not caring that the sword that was given to him by his master was utterly destroyed. Vesanus jumped at the stranger, clawing and biting him like a wild animal. Caught by surprise the stranger fell down as Vesanus rained blows down on him but he only seems to hurt himself. His nails snap off completely and all of his teeth break but he doesn't care. He punches him as hard as he can and he breaks the bones in his hands but he still barely feels the pain. All he wants to do is hurt this man that took his love away from him.

Vesanus would have killed himself if the stranger hadn't stopped him. He threw Vesanus off of himself and into the other end of the alley. They both get up immediately and as Vesanus charges in for one last attack the stranger points his arm out to him and a dart shoots out of his wrist, hitting Vesanus in the chest when he's halfway to him. Vesanus continues onward going as fast as he can and he reaches the stranger in a few more strides. He starts to kick at the stranger but he dodges all of them. Suddenly Vesanus falls on to his back and pants heavily like a dog. The stranger walks over and stands over him and Vesanus tried to attack him even now but his body won't move. He feels more tired than he has ever felt before and somehow he knows that it's a poison that won't kill him. The stranger kneels down and puts his mouth next to Vesanus's ear and whispers.

"_Welcome to the Assassins of Chaos my son." _Vesanus's eyes roll up right then and he passes out.

_**AN**_

_Yes I agree. Some of my best work right? Well you know exactly what to do so please R&R and if someone can come up with a name for the camp I'll be forever grateful. Well Adios for now and once again sorry for the other incomplete story but I just get random ideas for them and I can't not write them._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**_

_Well you guys are in for a treat. Here is the newest, and in my opinion the best yet, chapter of the aspiring author. EMERALD FIRE9!_

Vesanus POV

I open my eyes and I see a total and utter Darkness. A black even more impenetrable then Tartarus. The thought reminds me of my true love making me want to smile but it's been so long that I've forgotten.

/ What exactly is a smile? Why do you want to make one? / The Darkness let me think these thoughts and many more in a voice unlike my deep menacing voice. The questions in my head were given voice by the voice of a young child that somehow held a wisdom beyond the stars. I know that I've never heard the voice before but it sounds familiar. Suddenly it asks me a question I thought I knew the answer to but I can't answer.

/ Who are you? Why do you live? / They were the 2 questions he had asked himself over and over when he walked the streets of Paris, searching for monsters, and the same answers popped into my head every time. / I am Vesanus. I live for death. / I tried to answer the voice but even before it left my mouth I knew that it wasn't true. In that Darkness that I thought was comforting become sinister. It didn't change in appearance but I started to think to myself.

/ Why can't I see? / What's wrong with me? / How can I be with my love if I can't see? / The last thought scared me more than anything. I start to try and move but it feels like I'm tied to a tree.

/ How do you know what a tree is? / The voice came back louder than ever making me groan in pain. Suddenly there's a rustle right in front of me, so soft I almost missed it. I bring my head up and stare at the spot where I heard the rustle and I hear a gasp of surprise and even more rustling all around me.

/ You're surrounded Vesanus. / What will you do? / The voice was screaming in my head making me groan even louder causing concerned murmurings from my captors.

/ HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT CONCERNED MEANS VESANUS? / The voice screamed in my mind louder than all of the other times. I finally yell out from the pain.

"I DON'T KNOW!" This startles my captors and sends them running as my booming voice shakes the very ground itself.

Assassin's POV

I drop down from the tree our prospective leader was bound. He was able to touch the master's cloak, a feat unheard of. As I fall my thoughts turn to how we found him.

_A rapid knocking on the ceiling made us all look up and see a sight that shocked all of my brothers gathered for the newest mission. Above us was the golden apple of Chaos himself. It slowly opened like a door and a young man is lowered down from inside of the apple as an almost blinding light follows him and our master's voice honors us with words._

"_My faithful sons, this man will end the long conflict with Artemis and her hunters. But be warned at the end of this your beliefs and even the world will change." Our Savior lands on the table directly below the ceiling and it groans with his weight. He is clothed in blueprints for new weapons and armors. We stripped him down and we saw 2 solid gold apples hanging where his jewels should be making every man wince in pain, remembering how painful it was to them. We got him the biggest clothes we could find but the oldest of us was only 15 and they would never fit him but when we tried they stretched over him and fit him perfectly. He looked like he was made to wear the hood and cloak of the brotherhood. We took him outside to try and get him to wake up but as soon as we did he started to struggle wildly and, even unconscious, was able to knock out both of the people holding him. The savior falls against a tree with his back next to it and suddenly stops struggling. We take the chance to tie him to the giant Red Wood tree. We take our injure comrades to the top of the tree so we can use our healing arts to their full capacity. They wake up groggily after a few hours and they tell us that they had both seen a vision of him fighting our master and of him being able to touch his cloak. We are in awe of this achievement but all we can do is wait in anticipation so we wait we did until we hear a soft groan coming from our savior so we all jumped down, trusting our gifts to make us land safely._

There's a soft rustling as I land first. The sound is so quiet that I wasn't even sure that I made one until the Savior's head snaps upward and stares at me and even though I know that he can't see through the blindfold it feels like he's scrutinizing my very soul. I shiver in excitement and fear as my brothers drop down around me, one by one, forming a half circle around the Savior. We stare at him and his head moves slowly, pausing on each individual brother, making them visibly shake in fright. When he's done his gaze focuses on me again and he groans. The brothers start to mummer, concerned not about his well being or even theirs but worried about how he will destroy the hunters. He starts to visibly try and curl up and I think to myself.

/ Chaos didn't say that he would kill anyone. / I thought to myself when our savior, as if in answer to their questions, Screams out three words so deafeningly that the earth itself quakes violently.

"I DON'T KNOW!" we all stumbled away, partially deaf. We fall to the ground and we all think one thought.

/ THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! /

_**AN**_

_THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME RIGHT! My best work so far if I do say so myself. (And I do.) So please. Review and tell me how amazing I am, Any small mistakes I made, And if you can help me figure out chapter names because I SUCK at that._


	3. Severe Change

_**AN**_

"_Hey you, What's going on, they ordered a number 3 days ago."_

"_Hey, I have other orders to fill. It's not my fault this is the hardest order yet!"_

"_Well drop everything else and work on ONLY THIS!" *Restaurant guy shoves order ticket into my face.*_

"_ALRIGHT! DON'T GET YOUR APRON IN A KNOT!" *Turn around and works on ticket order.* "Ok so a dash of monster sand, a quarter cup of sorrow, 2 calendars, and finally shove it into the oven and bake on the highest temperature. Ugh this is going to be a LONG one."_

~On Olympus~

Even after 2 years, all of the gods still search for Percy Jackson. They've been searching for him in every way they could think of but they couldn't even find a trace of him on the whole planet. It's like he's gone to a different planet, which a few Olympians have begun to think has happened. All the Olympians were disheartened. They only leave their palaces for the increasingly short searches, not even Aphrodite. No more Demigods are being born leaving the new camp, slowly dwindling in numbers.

There were 2 Olympians who were hit worse than all of the others. Poseidon has been so depressed that the oceans no longer move. They sit as still as a pond leaving the surface hot enough to almost boil, causing widespread starvation. The second Olympian was someone that nobody expected to care. Her name is Artemis and nobody was more shocked about how she felt than herself. After just a few months of hearing nothing the moon stopped rising. The only thing she could compare her feelings to was when Zoe died, trying to rescue her except that this was even worse. Zoe was her loyal hunter and has been with her for thousands of years but there have been and will be others just like her but Percy, he was the first man who was respectful to her hunters, he was the first man to save her life. And he was the first man she fell in love with. When she heard that he's disappeared of the face of the Earth again she felt the familiar pang of loss that she's grown accustomed too. "After all" she thought to herself "He's the first man who respected me and the hunters. Of course it worries me that he's gone again." She's said this to herself over and over again for the first few months but never really believing it as her worry slowly grew. She and her hunters were the first to leave for the searches and the last to return. All the hunters feel a similar worry as their mistress but only Thalia realizes what she's really feeling. Thalia has become closer to Artemis than any of the other hunters, some of whom have been in the hunt for almost as long as Zoe. She's realized how her mistress feels even before she knows herself.

Thalia figured it out when she and her Mistress went on a special search for Percy. They've been flying to the last he'd been spotted. Just a few hours ago he was seen at Yellowstone National Park. He jumped into Old faithful Geyser after a giant water spirit. Artemis was the first one to hear of Percy's sighting and she grabbed the closest hunter to her, which was Thalia, and almost dragged her away from her cooking.\

"Mistress stop!" Thalia yelled making a small rumble of thunder in the clear sky. Artemis does stop and quickly turns around and with immense joy in her eyes but nothing on her face she says with an almost undetectable quaver in her voice.

"Percy's been found." Thalia is shocked for a second at both the emotion she sees and senses in her mistress and what she says but then she grimly nods her head and turns around and makes a call like a bald Eagle causing the other hunters to drop what they were doing and rush over to her. "Percy's been found." Artemis said again causing many excited murmurings. "Thalia and I are going to find him at Yellowstone in my carriage. Follow us on foot." Artemis finished and turned away and uttered a piercing cry unlike anything that they've heard before. It sounded like something you would expect from a dinosaur. Suddenly a chariot appeared in the sky and dove downward at incredibly high speeds, leaving wisps of vapor trailing behind its wheels. Just before it hit the ground it pulled up and settled down softly on the ground. Artemis puts her hands around her ears suddenly and Thalia takes her hint and does the same. Suddenly an almost deafening boom erupts from above them knocking Thalia back a few feet and all the other hunters down to the ground.

Thalia looks up at her mistress to ask her what she was thinking when her eyes catch what was pulling the chariot. It was a team of 8 giant WINGED LIZARDS! They were all about the size of a large truck with their wings folded down. They all were standing on 2 legs and were hunched over and shivered as if they were cold even though it was over 110 degrees out. They had green scales that were the size of dinner plates and they all had giant, sea green eyes. Artemis walks back and stands next to Thalia, and says softly into her ear.

"I got a few improvements to my chariot as you can see." And with that she almost skipped away and jumped into the back of the giant chariot which was now the size of a large house. Thalia numbly followed not believing that Artemis had replaced her faithful deer for theses monstrosities just for a bit more speed! She slowly gets into the chariot and looks around. Not only was it the size of a house but it WAS a house! It had wooden floors, a plasma screen T.V. that took up an entire wall. AND it had what looked like a fully stocked kitchen. Thalia gapped at the eccentricity of the lavish house, wondering exactly how much the virgin goddess has changed.

_**AN**_

_Guys. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I just kept getting stuck in the entry. I scrapped the entire thing 3 separate times but I finally got it the way I like it. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. See you soon folks._


	4. New and yet Old thoughts

_**AN**_

_Hello, sorry I've just been in a bit of a rut lately. Sometimes the words come very easily and sometimes they need to be forced. So please, forgive me and enjoy this newest installment of AOC._

After a few minutes of staring dumbstruck at the luxurious house she found herself in, Thalia shook herself out of her shock and started to explore the house (Although she mainly stayed in the living room with the T.V.) and found quite a few amazing things. There were dozens of robotic servants, that looked exactly like people except they had wheels instead of feet, at Thalia's beck and call and they could do almost anything. They had any kind of food she could think of almost instantly but they were all blue (She used that a couple of times), they had a training program where Thalia could practice her archery, hand to hand combat, or even (Surprising Thalia deeply) Swordplay, they even were gaming devices with every video game ever designed downloaded onto them. It seemed more like one of those "Man Caves" Thalia's heard about than a palace for the virgin goddess of the hunt.

Suddenly Thalia hears footsteps coming from the stairs behind her and she spins around and sees the most surprising sight that she's ever seen in her entire life. It was Artemis, her mistress, except… She was HOT! Thalia has seen beautiful women, supermodels, actresses, and heck. She's even seen the Goddess of Love herself Aphrodite. But the woman she sees right now blows all of them out of the water. She's wearing a towel wrapped around her body that still somehow clung to it leaving little to the imagination. Her hair seemed to cascade down from her head like a black river that was both awe inspiring and beautiful. Her face had not a single blemish or mark. Her eyes were like ponds in the middle of the woods where actors and actresses would make love in cheesy romantic films. She was older than Thalia has ever even imagined seeing. She looked like she was just barely 21, in the prime of her life and her skin glowed even more than usual as if she were halfway to transforming into her true form.

"Thalia, I'm surprised that you're still up. It's past midnight." Artemis said as she slowly walked down the remaining steps causing a slight flutter to the short towel that let Thalia see much more than anybody should ever see of her mistress but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful woman in front of her. Artemis reached the bottom of the steps and turned sharply to Thalia causing an even larger swish in her towel making Thalia's eyes open even wider. She quickly looked away from her mistresses shapely legs as they swayed from side to side as she walked forward. Thalia brought her gaze up, trying to pay as little attention as possible to her mistresses' chest but she couldn't. They were both the perfect size, big enough to be VERY noticeable but not so much that it looked like they were balloons. They stuck almost straight out in front of Artemis and swayed even more than her hips were as she walked. Thalia suddenly blinked as hard as she could and moved her eyes up more to her mistresses' face which was by now almost touching hers. Thalia could barely breathe as she realized what position she was in. She knew that almost all of the hunters that joined when they were old enough to be interested in their bodies had become Lesbians. She's walked in on enough…. acts in her short time as lieutenant to know when someone wants to have sex and if it were anybody else but Artemis, Thalia would of summoned a bolt of lightning to shock them out of their socks. But Artemis…. every hunter's fantasized about her whether it be the 6 year olds or the 16 year olds. They all love Artemis with all of their hearts including Thalia. They know that it's hopeless but they still dream. But now, Thalia's seeing that dream in real life. She'd thought about this situation many times while she's by herself. Just the thought of it is usually enough to make here heart beat much faster. If Artemis were her normal self Thalia wouldn't have been able to contain herself and would have probably fainted by now but this. It wasn't right so Thalia looked her mistress right in her eyes that were less than a few inches from hers and said very quietly.

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis; I was just fascinated by this house, no mansion. It's very beautiful." Just like you, Thalia thought to herself, almost saying it aloud but stopping herself at the last second. She moves back a step and Artemis smiles broadly.

"It is lieutenant; I had everything specially made by Hephaestus himself. Even though he's a man he's still the best builder that any god, mortal, titan, or even primordial has ever seen." Thalia's mouth drops open at the compliment from her normally severe teacher who can find a flaw in even the most perfect thing any living creature has ever made. She criticizes her own archery more than she ever would anybody else's, even Percy's. Once Thalia thought that she almost heard a click in her brain as if 2 gears came together in her head and like a flash she realized what's been happening. The blue food, the swordsmanship exercises, the grown up body. Even the video games were all centered around Percy. Thalia didn't want to believe it but her mistress was in love.

For the very first time in Thalia's life she couldn't think. The only reason she was still breathing was that her body wouldn't let her die. She couldn't believe what she new what was happening and it felt like a war was going on inside of Thalia's head. On one side was what she knew and the other was her shock. At first she just completely rejected what was happening, unable to believe that the woman who convinced hundreds, no THOUSANDS of girls to give up love for eternity could fall in love herself. It just wasn't possible.

Thalia said this to herself over and over but as her initial shock lessened the facts started to come out. Who's the only person anybody's ever known who'll eat blue food? Percy Jackson. Who's the only person who Artemis would even THINK of letting into anywhere that she knows that uses a sword? Percy Jackson. And who's the only one who would like most of the video games in the servants? Percy Jackson. Thalia could only think like this and watch, open mouthed, as her mistress walked around in her tight towel, gesturing broadly to all of the little odds and ends of the house. Thalia barely heard what she was saying only catching every few words. Suddenly Artemis turned sharply to Thalia and walked over to her quickly, startling her out of her befuddled state. Artemis comes very close to Thalia, but not as close as last time which Thalia was grateful for. Artemis could reach out and touch her very easily which she did, putting her hand on Thalia's right shoulder, making Thalia feel like she was burning up. She was positive that she blushing redder than any tomato ever grown and that her mistress could feel the heat on her skin.

Artemis smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. Her eyes remained blank, almost doll like giving Thalia Goosebumps and immediately lowering her temperature down to normal giving Thalia a dizzying sensation. "Thalia dear, I'm glad that you're here, (Please note here that all rhymes made in this book that are not a part of a prophesy are completely unintentional and or could not be made any other way that didn't sound stupid.) but please, pay attention to me when I talk to you ok?" Artemis said in a creepy and cheery voice that gave Thalia even more Goosebumps.

"O-Of course my Lady." Thalia stammered nearly terrified out of her mind.

"Good. Now let me take you upstairs and show you to our room. We'll be landing in about an hour so rest up." Artemis said again in that creepy voice and pulled Thalia with her as she slowly walked up away towards and up the stairs. She turned left and walked down a long hallway to a wooden door with pictures of the moon and the sea intertwined around the edges of it. Artemis reached out with her Right hand and opened the door showing a double bed with large, lacey, blue-green curtains surrounding it with a chest of drawers intricately carved to look like a bear with its mouth agape with a mirror inside of it. (Small bear) "Ok Thalia, get in bed with me and rest while we can. Times ticking away." Artemis said as she stepped ahead of her lieutenant and dropped the towel from her body, exposing it in all of its glory to the air. Thalia almost instantly looks away but not before the perfect heart of her mistresses glorious butt burned itself into her mind. Thalia almost unconsciously took off her Hunter uniform and stood there in nothing but her thin, lacey underwear as she climbed in next to her mistress and instantly became comatose.

Artemis meanwhile waited until there was no doubt in her mind that Thalia was out cold when she slipped out of the bed softly and silently walked away to think about Percy as she had every night since she met him.

_**AN**_

_So I hope you enjoyed the longest to date chapter in the Assassins of Chaos book. At the end I have an idea for a sequel but I'm not positive so don't get your hopes up too high. Goodbye and good luck to you._


End file.
